Letters to You
by ANekoForMe
Summary: They'll never reach him, he'll never read them, yet I still find myself writing letters to the one I'm drawn to. The one I've learned that I love. Dear Nezumi,...
1. Letter 1

Dear Nezumi,

I've missed you since you left. I've often found myself daydreaming about what happened to you, about where you went, about why you left so suddenly. All the little things remind me of you.

I feel myself drawn to you Nezumi, that's the only way I know how to describe it. From the moment you walked in through my window and I stitched your wound. I wish to see you once again, I really do, but you left without a word; with just my shirt, the first aid kit, and yourself, all while I was still sleeping. I find myself looking for you everywhere I go, even though I know it's hopeless. Where are you Nezumi?

They kicked us out of Chronos after you left. They said I wasn't fit to be in the Gifted Curriculum at the Special Institute due to me being "weak in making decisions and taking action". I did harbor a VC after all. Just know that if I had the chance to change that night, I wouldn't. I'd gladly save you again and lose my privileges.

I know you'll probably never read this (and I don't really want you too, this is embarrassing), but I had to get my feelings out. It's been four years since you escaped through my window, and I still feel the same. You showed me the freedom that a city like No.6 can never show its people, and that will forever be one of the greatest presents I have ever received.

I hope you're doing well, wherever you are Nezumi.

 _From,_

 _Shion_


	2. Letter 2

_Dear Nezumi,_

Thank you for saving me. You'll never know how much it meant to me for you to do that, to know that you had actually been keeping an eye on me, even though you weren't specifically watching me.

I really like staying in the West Block with you, even though it's dangerous and rather different from No.6. I feel...alive. Yes, alive would be what I'm looking for. There are so many different things I've been able to experience in my brief stay in the West Block; it's not just a semblance of life I see now, but those who truly are living. I'd be honored to become a member of those who live, those who survive. I may still be naive, and I may still not fully grasp the entirety of the West Block and the life is live here, but I really do want to stay.

Nezumi, I just...I just want to thank you for everything. For helping me escape. For helping me through the parasite bee. For sending the letter to my mom. For supporting me, even if you don't know it. For teaching me how to live. Thank you Nezumi.

Ah, look at me, I'm already getting sappy on the second letter. Yes, I've decided to keep writing to you, even though you'll never read them. When I started cleaning the bookshelves, I started to flip through some of your books. I found The Pictures of Dorian Gray and decided to place my letters there, it seems like you haven't read this one much and I'm actually rather fond of the story now.

Well, I'll have to leave you now Nezumi. I don't want to waste paper, especially since it's hard to come by in the West Block. Until next time my friend.

 _From,_

 _Shion_


	3. Letter 3

_Dear Nezumi_ ,

You got more paper. Well, technically I gave you the money to get more paper and a new pen, but you still got me them. Thanks.

Oh, speaking of money, I got a job from Inukashi. You already know this, but since you'll never read these I might as well say it again. He says I'm real slow and calls me an airhead like you do, but I really like it. There's just something peaceful about it.

I'm still trying find a way to make a blood serum to combat the parasite bees. It's difficult to find supplies in the West Block, and I have yet to find any, but I'm not gonna give up. No matter what you say, those living in No.6 are still people. I will get the serum done before spring.

Reading to Karan and Rico is fun, even though you don't like me doing "charity cases". I may not be used to living in the West Block like you Nezumi, but I don't see what's wrong with reading to them. They're just children. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to forget to feel like you want me too, I just can't… I don't want to forget how I feel Nezumi. Not about my mom, or Safu, or anyone. And especially not you.

Well, other than that I don't really have much else to say for this letter. I'm happy here in the West Block, much more happy than the "utopia" No.6 pretends to be. There are no words to describe how grateful I am to you, Nezumi, but thank you will have to do for now.

 _From,_

 _Shion_


	4. Letter 4

Nezumi,

Why? Why didn't you tell me they got Safu?

I know you keep telling me to let my life in No.6 go, but I can't. I can't forget my mom or Safu. They're all I have left. Just like I could never forget you.

I've said this before, but I'm drawn to you Nezumi. While I may not be able to forget them, I could leave them behind. I couldn't with you though… I could never forget you or leave you. I just wish you would have told me that they fucking took Safu!

I could never hate you for that though, Nezumi. You probably had a reason for it. Just, please stop leaving me out. I want to know more about how the world really works, not what I was taught to believe. You have to talk to me Nezumi!

So for now, this is my possibly final goodbye. Good night, Nezumi.

Love,

Shion


	5. Letter 5

_Nezumi,_

Thank you for helping me rescue Safu! You have no idea how much this means to me.

When I found her coat, I was just so worried. She was my only friend in No.6 and I don't want to forget that, no matter how much you say that to me. So the fact that you're not only coming up with a plan, but going as well means a lot to me.

I feel a little embarrassed about when I tried to say goodbye. I'm not very good a lying, am I? Well in this case it was a half-truth. They told me I was a genius, but they never told me that I can't lie. Guess it's something I should probably work on if we're going to continue living in the West Block.

I'd do this all again, all for you. We're all busy planning to rescue Safu, so it's a little hard to write this in between, but I wanted to let you know that the in case I don't make it back. Rescuing you, escaping No.6, the kiss, all of this and more. I will never regret anything I've done with you, I'd always do it again.

Realistically, nothing ever goes according to plan. One of us will probably die, or the mission will fail, or we'll end up being captured. These are just three things that can go wrong, not to include the countless others. I'm likely not going to be able to say goodbye when the time comes, so this is wear I'll do it. You'll eventually find my letters, so at least I know I can say goodbye. I can say how much you really mean to me.

So, goodbye Nezumi. Know how much I treasured both my time spent with you and just you yourself. You really do mean the world to me. There are no words to describe how I feel, but I can start with I love you.

 _Love,_

 _Shion_


	6. Letter 6

_Shion_ ,

You stupid, stupid airhead. I still don't understand why they put you at the top of your class, even in the Gifted Curriculum.

How can you still say such embarrassing things? I don't think anyone in their right mind would say the stuff you do, yet you go right ahead. You're such a weirdo.

Anyways, don't you die on me again! Do you know how fucking worried I was? Did you ever stop and think about that, Shion? Normally I wouldn't say this, emotions make you weak after all, but don't you go dying on me again while I'm gone. You got it, airhead? Don't you fucking die on me again. Just what the hell are you doing to me…

Yes, I did in fact find your letters...and read them all. While it was a decent hiding spot, at least you were smart enough to know they'd eventually be found. Or did you want me to find them? Either way, I've read through all your letters. I still don't understand how you can say such sappy shit on a regular basis and actually mean it.

I had time to stop by the house. That's actually why I found your letters, I was looking for a book and I found these stashed in another. I guess I also wanted to say goodbye. You're starting to turn me into a sappy little shit too. Well, it's almost time to leave our house. I don't know when it became "our", but it feels right.

Before I go, just know that I intend to keep the promise I made. I don't know why the hell I made it, but I did. I've never broken one of the few promises I've made, and I intend to keep it that way. I know that doesn't mean shit when it comes to promises- since making them is easy, but keeping them is hard- but I will keep mine. I'd promised you I'd return one day, and I will keep that.

Well, I had better go. Places to travel, freedom to obtain. I hope you know that I used your pens and paper for this. And I, unlike you, will leave my letter out.

So, until I come back my dearest little airhead. I can't believe I'm writing this next bit.

 _Love,_

 _Nezumi_


	7. Letters Finale

_Nezumi_ ,

Please come back. Just please come back. I miss you, but I know you need your freedom. So just, please come back to me.

 _Love,_

 _Shion_

 _Nezumi_ ,

I know I asked you before to hurry back, but it's been years. I sometimes wonder if you're ever going to return, but then I remember your promise and the letter, so just please return.

While you've been gone, they've started to rebuild No.6 and the blocks around it. Everything is for the people now, I promise, and not for appearance or the government. I can promise you I won't let innocent people get hurt again.

Funnily enough, when they accepted me as a citizen again, many wanted me to help govern the new No.6. I know, crazy right? I couldn't just turn it down when it was requested by so many people (you'd be surprised at how fast word travelled that we brought down the wall) so here I am. That's how I'm going to keep my promise to you.

I'm also the only official to live in the slums (yeah the West Block is still considered as the slums, but I'm working on it), I just couldn't bare to leave our home. They make fun of me for it, but there's no way I could leave my memories behind. Besides, you may come back.

I love you Nezumi. I've always been drawn to you, and over my time spent with you I've come to realize it's love. Or at least, it's the only words I can say that resemble what I feel. So, "I love you" will never be enough for me Nezumi, I swear I'll find something better than that, but like I've said before I've got to start somewhere.

Please hurry back, Nezumi. I miss you so much and I don't know how much more of this I can take. Hurry, please.

 _Love,_

 _Shion_

 _Nezumi_ ,

You came back! If my hair wasn't white already, you'd be my cause of premature white hair. You had me so stressed out, but you're back. That's all I ever wished for, and you're back.

 _Oi, stop writing sappy shit in my letter!_

You mister, shouldn't write on someone else's letter.

 _It is addressed to me and I will damn well do what I please with my letter._

Stop writing on my paper Nezumi!

 _Fuck you Shion._

I wasn't aware we had that kind of relationship.

Yeah, you walk away from me. This is why you don't write on somebody's letter Nezumi!

Anyways you're back and that's all that matters. I'm never letting you go again. So be prepared, I'll be sticking to you like glue again, but I'm not letting you walk off this time.

I don't really need to write these letters anymore, but I'm going to miss them. Thank you for letting me do this Nezumi, you don't know how much it's helped me when times were especially bad. I don't need them anymore though, because I have my own Nezumi that I can talk to for real.

So goodbye, even though you're in the other room. Goodbye.

 _Love,_

 _Shion_


End file.
